Paz Danosa
by Mello Evans
Summary: Genji valia o risco. PWP. Mcgenji. SLASH.


**Slash Fanfic. McGenji. PWP. UA. Overwatch é da Blizzard, porque se fosse meu... kkkkk**

 **Aviso** : Alerta para UA (Universo Auternativo) Genji aqui é bem mais novo que o McCree, outra coisa, a fic é sem plot, infelizmente estou sem tempo para grandes coisas. Desculpem.

Boa leitura – se alguém ler isso aqui. **:3**

* * *

 _ **Paz Danosa**_

 _ **by Mello Evans**_

* * *

Quando Jesse McCree aceitou o trabalho de guarda-costas do irmão mais novo do Lorde Shimada ele pensou que finalmente havia encontrado descanso para seus ossos. _Nada_ daquela rotina agitada de um caçador de recompensas, _nada_ de grandes emoções, _nada_ surf em trens, _nada_ de caça a explosivos ou grandes feitos ao final do dia para aquele velho lobo solitário.

Nada além de uma bela calmaria.

O que poderia dar errado? – Ele pensou, afinal era apenas uma "criança" que não se ocupava com os planos escusos de sua família.

Tudo. Sairia. Perfeito.

Mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando aquele garoto de apenas 15 anos estendeu a mão amigavelmente em sua direção, entusiasmado por ter um verdadeiro _cowboy_ ao seu lado quase vinte e quatro horas por dia e curioso para saber tudo sobre a "América".

Ahhh! A América... O que era a América na frente de Genji Shimada.

 **Maldito.**

Cada dia era mais difícil que o outro continuar sendo protetor daquela criatura.

Ele, um homem de 35 anos, estava apaixonado pelo caçula de uma tradicional família de mercenários e comércio obscuro de Hanamura. Certo que o garoto na maioria das ocasiões se mostrava mais maduro do que seu irmão mais velho, exímio na arte do combate corpo a corpo (McCree realmente achava que ele não precisava de um guarda costas, mas ele jurou a si mesmo que _jamais_ reclamaria daquilo) além de ser absurdamente sensual em todos aqueles seus músculos milimetricamente definidos após um longo treino cansativo – ou dança, aos olhos do pistoleiro.

Definitivamente Genji não parecia ter 15 anos, mas tinha.

Não dava ares de ser um assassino letal, mas era.

Não parecia querer matá-lo com toda aquela luxúria, mas queria.

Ele se mostrava apenas mais um jovem carismático e inocente, porém definitivamente não era bem assim e essa não era nem de longe a parte mais desesperadora e torturante da triste vida do norte americano.

"Cuide dele como se fosse seu próprio irmão, ele é minha única família." – As palavras do jovem Mestre Hanzo ainda ecoavam nos ouvidos do ex-caçador de recompensas. Jesse sabia o quão obsessivo e psicopata o arqueiro do Clã Shimada poderia ser, ele tinha ciência que aquele outro garoto – porque o Shimada mais velho só tinha 18 anos – nutria um sentimento quase dúbio com relação à Genji, mas ele não poderia culpá-lo.

Não mesmo.

Ele próprio tinha.

Em suma, o _cowboy_ estava muito mais do que ferrado, ele estava apaixonado e o pior – ou melhor – ele era igualmente correspondido e ele estava sucumbindo e perdendo todo o seu autocontrole.

Aliás, ele não estava perdendo... Ele já havia perdido tudo, talvez estivesse junto com suas roupas no chão do quarto ou quem sabe com o Kimono que o garoto usara em algum momento daquela noite enluarada.

\- Jesse, olha pra mim. – Gemeu. Olhos negros e intensos cravavam-se na direção do maior apoiado com as mãos no colchão uma de cada lado de sua cabeça para não pesar sobre o definido corpo logo mais abaixo.

O mais velho levantou-se um pouco mais observando enquanto o caçula do Clã mais temido do Japão lambia os próprios dedos libidinosamente e o encarava quase sem piscar. Viu-o continuar o intento de levar os mesmos dedos até a própria entrada colocando o primeiro, fechando os olhos e gemendo desconsoladamente.

McCree já era um homem vivido, sem dúvida alguma, mas aquilo era demais até para ele mesmo. Seu rosto esquentou e a boca salivou instantaneamente.

\- Olha pra mim. – Choramingou novamente. – Aahnm. – Acrescentou mais dois dedos àquela dança sensual. – Fiz tanto... nhmm... Isso pensando em... você. Aaaahhh! – Aumentou a velocidade dos dedos dentro de si arqueando a coluna no processo, o membro teso delatando ainda mais o seu estado.

Jesse não conseguiria mais esperar, nem poderia. Ver Genji tão entregue daquela forma era demais para qualquer pensamento racional, certamente ele estaria morto pela manhã com alguma flecha de Hanzo bem no meio da testa, mas valeria a pena. Certamente valeria encontra-se dentro daquele corpo cálido.

\- Deixa eu ajudar você, _honey_. – Retirou a mão pequena, mas firme para a idade de seu libidinoso trabalho ao passo que se posicionava na entrada do mais novo. – Acha que pode? - Inquiriu rouco.

O outro apenas meneou a cabeça corado, mas não o suficiente para deixar de olhar a excitação do outro.

Era tão bom ver o seu objeto de desejo entregue. Separou um pouco mais as pernas do garoto mantendo pressão, ele era tão quente quanto poderia imaginar. McCree iria derreter se continuasse a se forçar ainda mais naquele canal estreito e ele teve quase certeza que realmente estava liquefazendo, parou quando encontrou-se inteiro naquele local apertado grunhindo de desejo para mover-se, mas aguentou-se severamente enquanto assistia o jovem Shimada apertar as pálpebras tentando acostumar-se com aquela nova invasão.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos Genji segurou no peito másculo um pouco mais acima, puxando o maior para mais perto. - Mova-se. – Disse imperioso e suplicante roçando sua excitação no abdômen tão definido quanto o seu.

O americano não pensou duas vezes antes de acatar o pedido torpe, saindo quase que completamente para arremeter-se com tudo, no entanto ele estava indo devagar, Genji não havia dito nada, porém era óbvio que aquela era sua primeira vez. Todavia a voz adolescente e carregada de erotismo sibilando em seu ouvido o arrastou para baixo naquele abismo de sensações.

– Mais forte, _cowboy._

– Como quiser, honey. – Ele só precisava de um aval e a voz demandante do mais novo não deixava dúvidas do que ele deveria fazer, na realidade ele faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, ele estava ali para isso não estava?

A sua vida não havia sido feita para calmarias por mais que ele tentasse e o corpo mais abaixo do seu, contorcendo-se de prazer lhe informava exatamente isso.

Genji seria, quem sabe, sua última perdição, bem vinda perdição e em meio aquela dança sensual, preso no abraço apertado daquelas pernas todo o seu controle se esvaiu, derramou-se sem pedir permissão naquele lugar tentador - Ele não sairia dali nunca mais se pudesse - enquanto sentia um jorro quente entre seus corpos delatar que ele não estava sozinho naquele abismo de sensações.

Aconchegou-se na curvatura do pescoço do menor. Deus! Ele estava perdido, perdidamente apaixonado e praticamente morto.

Sentiu as mãos do outro emaranharem-se em seus cabelos suavemente, provando uma paz danosa lhe corroer as entranhas, mas era bom.

Genji valia o risco.

 _ **Fim.**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Quem está perdidamente apaixonada pelo Genji sou eu hahahah. A fic não está boa, falta muitas coisas, mas eu quero sexo entre esses dois, então eu me perdôo, vocês me perdoam?_

 _Review._


End file.
